inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Thảo luận Thành viên:Blade Dragonwave
Welcome! Hi Blade Dragonwave -- we're excited to have Inazuma Eleven Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Dopp Chào bạn! Chào bạn! Mình mới đến với inazuma Eleven Wikia Tiếng Việt. Rất hân hạnh được làm quan... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:26, ngày 22 tháng 9 năm 2011 (UTC) Chào bạn!!! Thấy founder sao mà bạn nghĩ lâu vậy??? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:42, ngày 19 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Gấp: Help Này bạn àh... Mình lỡ redirect trang sai rồi... Bạn có thể xóa trang Hiroto1; trang Kiyama Hiroto; và sữa tên trên Hiroto thành Kiyama Hiroto được không.. vì mình không có quyền admin nên không thể xóa được. Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:11, ngày 22 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Cảm ơn bạn Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:11, ngày 22 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Mình có tạp bản mẫu sơ khai mà? Hey bạn... Mình thấy bạn tạo mấy bài mà phải add thêm bức hình rồi thêm mấy dòng sơ khai này nọ... Mình đã tạo một template là sơ khai rồi mà? (lúc bạn nghỉ một thời gian ý) Ở dưới là người khác chưa ký tên... TakutoEndou đó Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:39, ngày 30 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Cho mình hỏi, lúc mình upload hình lên wiki, sao có một số lần nó lại nói là " Phần mở rộng của tập tin không phù hợp kiểu IMME"? Mình phải làm sao để tránh trường hợp này? Upload hình Cho mình hỏi, lúc mình upload hình lên wiki, sao có một số lần nó lại nói là " Phần mở rộng của tập tin không phù hợp kiểu IMME"? Mình phải làm sao để tránh trường hợp này?TakatoEndou 09:39, ngày 30 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Về: ... À không... Thực ra thì mình chưa từng tham gia vào một forum nào của Việt Nam hay nước ngoài chính thức cả. Có vô thì một hai tuần sau mình cũng quên à... Cũng không hiểu tại sao... Mình cũng có ghé qua VNSharing cũng nhiều lần. Có lúc vì game có lúc vì mấy cái này chẳng hạn... Nhưng không phải Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:53, ngày 30 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Cám ơn bạn. À, cho mình sorry về cái vụ ký tên nhe, mình cứ hay quên hoài à :)) TakatoEndou 09:55, ngày 30 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Về: Upload hình Mình có thể upload file dạng svg thoải mái ở đây mà O.o? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:57, ngày 30 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Background mới đẹp đấy! :) Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:26, ngày 30 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Về: Wiki Features À bạn à.... Theo mình nghĩ thì hình như bạn Disable một số tính năng của Wikia đúng không.... Vì mình contrib bên En IE wiki quen rồi nên vẫn còn ú ớ mấy cái định dạng wiki này... Với lại font chữ Courier New nhìn hơi bị rối mắt... Bạn có thể Enable mấy tính năng Features để tiện sửa đổi hơn... Nếu bạn còn quen cách cũ thì bạn vẫn có thể chỉnh qua nút Source mà??? Và bạn cũng có thể thu nhỏ mấy thanh kế bên mà? http://vi.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiFeatures Không có chi Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 12:20, ngày 31 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Về: Danh sách tập phim Cách đây vài ngày mình có tạo một trang tên là "Danh sách tập phim", liệt kê các tập phim trong phần GO. Hiện giờ mình đã làm xong tập 1 rồi và sẽ tiếp tục. Bạn có thể thêm cái danh sách này vào trang chính của wiki giúp mình được ko? Cám ơn.TakatoEndou 14:25, ngày 31 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Về: Tập phim Tốt quá! Cám ơn nhìu nha!TakatoEndou 01:54, ngày 1 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Đồng bộ hóa... Bãn mẫu Chào bạn!.... Dạo này mình hay bận nên cũng chưa nói được cái này... Chả là các Bản mẫu Nhân vật, Kỵ năng và mấy cái kia chưa hẵn đồng bộ với nhau... Mấy cái Nhận vật thì là: |eten |jten Trong khi Kỹ Năng là: |Tên Tiếng Anh |Tên Tiếng Nhật Làm mình hơi bị rối khi chuyển qua lại giữa hai cái... Mong bạ sửa dùm... Thân, Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 03:37, ngày 5 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Nếu mình không nhớ lằm thì hình như mình viết ý... Ảh... Mà.... Tại sao khung edit của Vi mình vẫn chưa có chia thành 2 tab là Source và Visual vậy.... Bên En đã có rồi... Nên sửa chữa cũng dễ hơn Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 11:39, ngày 5 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Về: Bản mẫu tập phim Theo mình nghĩ, nếu được thì bạn nên đổi màu cái khung tập phim đi. Nhìn nó màu mè thấy kỳ quá XDTakatoEndou 09:41, ngày 6 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Re: Tập phim Ừ, màu cũng được đấy, Thanx TakatoEndou 04:16, ngày 7 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Về: tập phim Bạn ơi, bạn có thể chuyển hết tên các tập phim phần GO từ "tập phim" trở về "tập" được ko? Chẳng hạn từ "Tập phim 001 (GO)" thành "Tập 001 (GO)". Bởi vì mỗi lần mình muốn tạo tập mới lại phải thêm chữ "phim" vào các tập kế tiếp, như vậy phiền lắm. TakatoEndou 15:05, ngày 9 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Giải quyết Huh? Giải quyết chuyện gì vậy? TakatoEndou 01:43, ngày 10 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Về: tập truyện Ờ đúng rồi. Theo mình thì bạn nên chuyển tập phim thành "ep", và tập truyện thành "chap" đi. Như vậy vừa dễ hiểu, lại vừa ko bị nhầm. Thế được không? TakatoEndou 04:50, ngày 11 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Re: tập truyện Ừ... Nếu đã thế, mình nghĩ chắc chỉ còn cách "tập phim" và "tập truyện" theo ý của bạn nữa mà thôi -.- TakatoEndou 12:42, ngày 12 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Thôi chắc qua đây phụ lão dịch wikia cho qua ngày thôi =)), tránh xa cái chốn thị phi vnsharing một thời gian đã =)) Shieru-chan 06:29, ngày 13 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Thành viên mới Phù! Mừng quá! Wiki tụi mình lại có thêm người mới rồi! :) TakatoEndou 07:37, ngày 13 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Để có gì tui rủ thêm mấy người~ Oh.... Dạo này nhiều người vào thêm wiki này quá... (2 người).. Để có gì tui rủ thêm... Dạo này hơi bận nên chừn nào dịch được thì dịch... Mà hình như cậu hay dịch mấy trang ngắn đúng ko?? Thường thường là stub bên kia. Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 08:00, ngày 13 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) OK... Mình sẽ mời Re: Shierru chan Ủa, bên vnsharing mà cũng có Inazuma Eleven nữa hả? TakatoEndou 10:54, ngày 13 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Cho mình hỏi Cho mình hỏi, nếu một thành viên của Wiki nghỉ đóng góp 1 thời gian quá dài, thì thành viên đó có bị xóa khỏi wiki ko vậy? TakatoEndou 04:51, ngày 14 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Cám ơn Cảm ơn bạn, thế thì may quá. Thực chất là mình đang nói đến Frontier Justice. Nó là em họ mình, là do mình rủ nó vô đấy. Tại năm nay nó đang học lớp 8, bận lắm, nên ít khi lên wiki lắm. TakatoEndou 05:08, ngày 14 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) /*Re: O ho ho*/ Yeah, Uyên sẽ cố gắng hết sức có thể. :D Kirino132 - 15:28, ngày 14 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Về: Admin Bất ngờ quá! Thế mình có phải làm thêm việc gì nữa ko vậy? Mình có được thêm quyền hạn gì nữa ko vậy? TakatoEndou 12:51, ngày 15 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Re: Bảo quản viên Ừ, cũng được. Vậy khi nào cậu có việc gì cần tớ giúp thì nhớ kêu nhé. Tớ còn bỡ ngỡ lắm, đây là lần đầu tiên tớ làm admin của một wiki đấy! TakatoEndou 13:06, ngày 15 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Re: Kidou Ừ, được rồi. Mình đang làm tập 7 GO, đợi mình xong cái đã TakatoEndou